Puro azar
by Lurque
Summary: I: Fran observa como su jefe no está nunca conforme con lo que come, así que decide crear para él una mezcla muy especial. Drabbles sin relación de personajes cogidos al azar.


**Sinopsis:** Fran observa como su jefe no está nunca conforme con lo que come, así que decide crear para él una mezcla muy especial.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, y del raro: Xanxus x Fran. También spoilers de la saga de Varia del futuro y de la actual.

**Disclaimer: **si KHR me perteneciese, Varia tendría más protagonismo.

**Nota importante:** como quería escribir sobre KHR y no sabía el qué, he hecho dos listas, una con personajes y otra con la característica más resaltable de cada personaje (para usarlo como tema del capítulo), luego los he enumerado y he hecho que mi hermano elija al azar el tema y los dos personajes principales. De ahí ha nacido este fic, y de ahí nacerán los capítulos que vendrán a continuación, por eso las inusuales parejas, porque todo es puro azar.

**Nota:** "cocinar" era el rasgo que le había puesto a Bianchi, pero luego se lo cambié a Haru (ya sé que hay cosas de Haru que resaltan más) porque cambié el de Bianchi, y en la numeración salió "cocinar", así que de eso va este capítulo.

**Comentario intrascendente: **me encanta escribir sobre Xanxus.

* * *

**PURO AZAR**

**

* * *

**

**XI: Cocinar. **

Describir el comedor como un desastre era quedarse corto. El exquisito gusto, sumado al mal carácter y la poca tolerancia del jefe de Varia, habían provocado el desorden actual. Platos y vasos rotos, cubiertos, comida, sillas e incluso la mesa, estaban tirados por el suelo. Todo porque ninguno de los diez platos que le habían preparado le había gustado y ya se negaba a seguir probando más basura... pero tenía hambre, y el hambre le ponía de mal humor, mejor dicho, le incrementaba su mal humor habitual.

Sus sirvientes, porque realmente eso es lo que eran, temblaban e imploraban por sus vidas y porque esperase un poco más porque _"enseguida le prepararemos otra cosa, señor"_. Pero Xanxus no esperaba y mucho menos aceptaba órdenes de semejante escoria.

Él no llevaba mucho en Varia, cierto, pero desde el primer momento le había llamado la atención la singularidad del jefe "me pregunto si nuestro jefe es realmente así de fuerte" había formulado apenas unas noches atrás, "si fuera un debilucho lo hubiera matado mientras dormía hace mucho tiempo" había sido la respuesta del falso príncipe, el mismo que le había aconsejado, con esa risa aguda y desquiciante por supuesto, que se alejara de él durante las horas de la comida si no quería terminar como parte del inmobiliario roto. A ninguno de los guardianes le importaba lo más mínimo los subordinados que estaban por debajo de ellos y que tan fácilmente podían sustituir, solo el comandante parecía preocuparse un poco porque el jefe no acabase destruyéndolo todo en cada comida, es decir, tres veces al día. Pero el comandante no estaba ahora; se había ido gritando a Japón en cuanto se enteró de "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE EL MOCOSO HA PERDIDO CONTRA ESE PEDAZO DE BASURA?!", y con él fuera, el poco orden que había en Varia se había acabado, ya que Lussuria no podía encargarse de todo, Levi no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y el príncipe falso... estaba muy ocupado utilizándole de diana con sus cuchillos.

Pero ese mediodía en concreto había conseguido burlarle y colarse en el comedor aparte que tenía el jefe para él sólo. Le parecía divertido verle tirarlo todo sólo porque no le gustaba; parecía un niño pequeño en una rabieta. Si el comandante hubiese estado ahí, seguro que le estaría gritando que se controlara, cuando él mismo no era capaz de hacerlo (por algo se había largado a Japón sin siquiera llevarse nada de equipaje, ni pasaporte, ni dinero). Fran sonrió al imaginarlo; Varia era realmente divertida.

Finalmente, decidió compadecerse de los subordinados que tan desesperadamente intentaban satisfacer al jefe, así que se dirigió en silencio a la cocina y regresó varios minutos después con una bandeja.

Xanxus le miró arrodillarse delante de él sosteniendo la bandeja con su nuevo almuerzo sin decir nada. Compartieron una larga mirada hasta que el mayor decidió dar una oportunidad a la comida de su nuevo guardián, que para su sorpresa, produjo un sabor indescriptible en su paladar que le agradó... vaya que si lo hizo.

Comió en silencio hasta que la bandeja quedó vacía y luego volvió a mirar al niño que le había servido una comida decente; _"¿qué clase de guardián sería si dejase pasar hambre a mi jefe?"_ había dicho antes de llevarse la bandeja con todo de vuelta a la cocina.

Esa misma noche, Xanxus había ido a la cocina. Se había despertado en la noche y una corazonada le había dicho que encontraría algo que valdría la pena en la cocina. Al llegar descubrió a alguien rebuscando en la nevera. Lo vio echarse en la boca un trago de leche, mermelada y zumo de manzana a la vez. Era lo más inusual que había visto en mucho tiempo. También le resultó extraño verle sin ese enorme –y ridículo– sombrero con forma de rana que Belphegor le hacía llevar. El _niño_ pareció darse cuenta entonces de su presencia y se giró a mirarle como lo que era: alguien pillado con las manos en la masa.

–¿Qué me echaste en la comida? –se decidió a preguntar Xanxus, de entre todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

Fran sonrió para sí mismo.

–Whisky... y un par de cosas más –contestó, decidiendo que era mejor que no lo supiera–. Pero te gustó, ¿no?... eso es lo importante –se encogió de hombros.

Xanxus vio como volvía a mezclar todo eso en su boca. Fran sintió su mirada, así que no pensó mucho en las consecuencias cuando le preguntó: "¿quieres probar?", porque él se refería a probar en su propia boca, no que le agarrase del cabello y tirase hacia atrás para obligarle a alzar la cabeza y mirarle un momento a esos peligrosos ojos, antes de que esa lengua usurpase su boca, no besándolo, sino saboreándolo, buscando una mezcla inexplicable como la de ese mediodía.

Tras la sorpresa, Fran se dejó saborear, abriendo su boca y moviendo su lengua para permitirle explorar cada rincón y que no se perdiese detalle alguno. Cuando Xanxus pensó que ya había captado el sabor, lo separó lo justo de él para _"demasiado suave" _y soltar finalmente sus cabellos, al tiempo que volvía a su dormitorio satisfecho de que su intuición no tuviese nada que envidiarle a la de los jefes Vongola.

Fran, a quien nunca le habían saboreado de esa forma, sonrió relamiéndose, pensando que aun tenía muchas más mezclas de sabores inexplicables que hacerle probar.

* * *

En realidad no sé si Fran me ha quedado OOC o qué, porque con lo poco que se ha visto de él no sé muy bien cómo tratarle, pero ahí queda.

Próximo: _Infierno_.


End file.
